Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite Another Story
by SunsetMajesty
Summary: For anyone who was not fond of the Story Mode in Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite such as myself, feel free to read this one as I try to make the story fun and yet simple for everyone to enjoy. Also I will try to have all the characters rightfully introduced. As a person still working on my writing skills and story directing myself, the Story Mode in my opinion was insulting.
1. Chapter 1: The Convergence

((I do not own any of the characters from both Marvel and Capcom. I in no way gain any profit from using the characters from both companies and their usage in this fanfic is only for entertaintment))

[SPOILERS!! Please do not read further if you have not seen the Story Mode for MvCI. Viewers are advised.]

Also this might be the long version and I will be implementing some aspects and ideas from the original story mode of Marvel vs Capcom Inifite but not all of them. I'm looking at you Oblivion :(

Iron Man, the leader of the Avengers, a group of super-powered or incredibly skilled people tasked with protecting Earth from any threats that were to befall upon the planet was simply patrolling the city flying in his iconic armored red and yellow iron suit as he usually do before Jarvis, an AI programmed within his suit told him about a powerful energy coming from outside the city. As he went to look for the readings of said energy, a powerful blast almost hits him. He then saw large amounts of humanoid machines coming out from some portal, attacking nearby civillians. Before he could attack, he began to recognize the design of the robots. " Ultron?!" He said to himself as he had thought Ultron was destroyed long ago.

Feeling that this problem is actually bigger than it looks Iron Man quickly called the Avengers and fought againts the army of robots. As he was busy blasting the robots with his repulsor beams, the nearest Avenger had arrived in time to take a shot at a robot that was about to take a shot from behind. " You rang?" Hawkeye, one of the non super-powered member of the Avengers had came in on his motorcycle and with this both Hawkeye and Iron Man fight againts the robot menace.

After the battle, Hawkeye scoffed how he shot more robots than Iron Man did and asked about being promoted. Iron Man reminded him about how their battle was a reminiscent of the battle againts Ultron. Hawkeye already acknowledged it from went they first fought the army of robots and said if they have already defeated Ultron once, they sure as hell can him defeat him again. Iron Man, feeling a bit unsure decides that they should get to the Avengers Tower to talk about the incident but suddenly the same portal opened up and Doctor Strange had walked through it, surprising both Iron Man and Hawkeye

" You're Strange, right? Did you had anything to do with the army of robots?" Hawkeye asked with his usual irritated tone. "Dr. Strange, to be precise. And no, I am still trying to fix the problem. I'm afraid that this mess is far greater than what I have imagined." Iron Man then intervines." What makes you say that?"

"It would seem that Ultron...has returned. And he now has a new name for himself. Ultron Sigma. I tried to overpower him but he's far too resilient for any of my magic to stop him completely. What I am afraid the most is that, Ultron might have already gotten the power of the Infinity Stones. But not all of them."

" The infinity stones? Mind me asking what on Earth that is?" Hawkeye asked, getting a bit tired from not knowing most of what Dr. Strange had just explained to them. " They are stones powerful enought to give a person the power to manipulate time, space, reality...to make it sound more simple, make you as powerful as a God."

" Great. More 'gods' for us to beat up." Hawkeye said while crossing his arms. Iron Man then voiced his own opinion in a more serious tone." We've already seen the damage that Ultron has done by only himself...if he has that kind of power already-"

Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to shook. "No...!" Strange said as buildings and the ground itself are beginning to change, as if another city is forcefully mashed up into their own and becoming a different city entirely. Cars stopping as people ran from imense energy coming out from the ground. Seeing this, Iron Man tries to fly off and save them but Strange stops him. " What are you doing? There are people dying because of th-" Before Iron Man could continue, Dr Strange cuts him off. " I know but they are safe for now, it is the city itself that needs saving soon. We have to leave." Strange said in a stern manner.

" What about the others? We can't just leave them here." Iron Man said." Dr. Strange shook his head." If we don't destroy Ultron now, who knows what destructions he'll be causing upon our world. Let the other Avengers protect this city. I doubt Ultron will allow this place untouched."

" Sigh, and I actually had plans for tonight. Let's go then." Hawkeye said as the three of them entered the portal.

Meanwhile, in the year 2XXX, Abel City...

X and Zero, androids tasked with protecting people from out-of-control robots called Maverick, hence given the name Maverick Hunters were busy attacking the same robots that fought againts Iron Man and Hawkeye. Both X and Zero combined both of their powers to wipe a large amount of the robots but to no avail." Damn it! Where do they keep coming from?!" Zero said angrily as he sliced many of the robots into pieces. X was shooting many of them before stopping to find a better spot to shoot them all from." I have no idea. Alia! Do you have any information on these drones?" X asked his navigator about the swarm of robots attacking both him and Zero.

" None I'm afraid. These drones matches no other Mavericks in our data base. Moreover, I've never seen their designs before. Take further precautions X! I'll see what I ca-" "Alia?..Alia! Do you read me?" X shouted as the woman he was talking to suddenly got cut off." Zero looked at X with a worried look in his eyes. "What's wrong X?" He asked as he quickly shoots three of incoming drones.

"Alia...she's been cut off. Wait...?!" X looked in horror as his beloved city is starting to transform and the bridge that they were on began to change as well." W-What's going on?!" Multiple layers of unknown subtances began to envelope the bridge and multi-colored lines,resembling that of a rainbow were formed onto the newly builted bridge. Even with all of this going on, the army of robots still kept attacking the two Maverick Hunters.

"Alia?...Alia!" X tried to contact Alia but to no avail. He then looked towards Zero for his reaction on the event that has folded itself and suffice to say, his reaction is the same as X, bewildered. " Were we teleported?...no, our coordinates doesn't seem to have been changed. This is still the city." Zero checked his readings as he looked around his surroundings.

" How long have our battles continue to prolong the ineviatable...X?" A metallic yet sinister voice was echoed around both X and Zero. Both of them looked shocked and horrified of the existance of the voice. " Sigma?!" X shouted first, readying his buster. In just a swift moment, a large plasma sword was about to slice X's face when Zero stepped in and was easily overpowered by the more powerful and tall robotic figure. " Stay out of this, failure!"

What stands before them was a figure bearing a striking resemblence Ultron but with the face of Sigma, X's and Zero's archenemy on the body. " You've had so much potential...but you chose to surpress them. I should've just destroyed you till no scraps were left behind!" Ultron, now Ultron Sigma grabbed Zero by the face and was ready to kill him off when X shot a powerful blast, only pausing the more powerful robot. Ultron Sigma then looked at X and threw Zero right at the blue android. " Fine then, let us fight and you'll truly feel the power I have within me." Ultron Sigma, with Sigma's conciousness more dominating the robot readied himself.

After a loosing battle, X slowly gets up and tries to help Zero to get up. Zero tells X to teleport himself away and get more powerful as well but X declined. Ultron Sigma then casted an incredible barrage of meteorite-like energy projectiles from the sky, looking very deadly. Unfortunately, both Maverick Hunters are at this point too badly damaged and tired from the fight were on the point of life. With little energy that he have had left, Zero quickly pushed X off the bridge and into the giant chasm below them."...?! Zero!" X shouted before he was sent into the chasm and transported into an unknown location. Zero, staggering to dodge the incoming attacks glared at Ultron Sigma laughing maniacally before getting hit by one of the attacks.

(( So how did I do? Not my best work but I'll try to make it more interesting. I am also thinking of not using some of the characters in the game and use characters I've known like Amaterasu and Waka. Not much of a Marvel fan but I'll keep their personality and history in mind okay? Feel free to point out my mistakes and hope you enjoy this story!))


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Answers

Back in New York City, now merged with another city, Metro City which is a city from another universe is now under attacked by mutated humanoid-like creatures, attacking and infecting other people in swarms as they ran and screamed for help. A woman had accidentally tripped and was moments away from being bitten by one of the monsters when suddenly strings of webs were shot from above and closed the mouth of the mutated monster.

"Woah there, no biting people in this city. Or ripping people to shreds." It was no other than Spider-Man, who then when swinging towards some of th mutants and made short work of them as he punched and kicked them away from nearby civillians. " Thank you!" The woman thanked the superhero before she continue running away from the creatures.

" Urgh, my Spider-senses are getting crazy...wait, are these symbiotes?!" Spider-Man thought to himself as he tries to keep all the symbiotes at bay. After a few battles with the symbiotes, a barrel came out of nowhere and knocked out several symbiotes in front of Spider-Man. Then, a muscular and shirtless man came charging in and punched a few of the symbiote infected people in one huge swing." Stay out of my city! Hyaaah!!" A symbiote mutant leaped out and was about to take a bite out of the man before being struck down by an iron pipe with great force. "Ouch, hope that guy is okay..." Spider-Man carefully went up to the person.

" Thanks for the help but I was doing pretty good on my own. Go find some shelter quick!" Spider-Man warned. "Hmph, all you vigilantes are the same. It's my job as the mayor to keep out anything from harming my people." He said as he began walking away with Spider-Man catching up to him." Wait! Mayor? I think you got it all wron-" "What?! You don't even know your own mayor kid? Becoming a vigilante is one thing in that ridiculous costume, but forgetting the very person on charge of everything here...hmph! Kids these days..."

" N-No! I meant that it's MY city and we already have a mayor of our own thank you very much." Spider-Man tried explaining it all to the man. " I was just swinging around helping anyone I could find when all of the sudden buildings started to change and these monsters came out of nowhere and attacked everyone. By the way, mind telling me your name? I don't suggest you liking me calling you 'Shirtless' or 'Steroids' or any boring name like that, right?" Spider-Man joked. " Please call me Haggar. I like to know your name as well if I'm going to properly thank you.

"Just your friendly ol Spider-Man helping out." He told the man. Their introduction was cut short however as more monsters began to swarm them and the both of them teamed up together to stop them all.

Haggar had spun around and sent out a barrage of heavy and powerful attacks, sending the mutant symbiotes into the air and webs being shot by Spider-Man to immobilize and stick them onto building walls and lamp posts." Nice! We make a pretty good team if I say so myself." Spier-Man said as he slowly got down while being supported by his web." They're still people in there...somehow." "Maybe, we could find out how to help them." Haggar suggested. There was great pain in his eyes as he saw the mutants, albet aggresive but in a way suffering from being under the affects of the symbiotes. Spider-Man puts his hand on Haggar's shoulder as he kept looking at the symbiotes suffering in their current fate.

"I've had...experienced the things these people are infected with. I'm sure we'll find a way to get them all back." Spider-Man said, trying to comfort Haggar to which the latter nodded. He then got up and showed much confidence." As the mayor, I suggest we get to the bottom of this problem." The two of them then went to go visit Haggar's office to discuss things.

"Strange, is this the place?" Iron Man asked as he hovered around to scan the area. The place was some sort of lab, filled with technologies that has far advanced over the ones in their own homelands. Hawkeye kept his stance in a more careful position and is more than ready to shoot someone. " I...this was where I felt the power of the Infinity Stones. Here it feels completely empty...wait, it can't be, Ultron now is capable of teleporting between realms!" Dr. Strange said to himself and is becoming much more worried.

" When you said those stones are capable of giving its user the power of a 'god', pretty sure jumping between worlds and universes are just a bonus." Hawkeye retorted, but also irritated himself if their enemy is having that much power already.

As they kept walking around, Hawkeye kept looking at the giant glass cylinders around them with some being occupied by monsterous-looking robots. However, something caught his eye. An image of a wolf-like robot. "Everyone down!" That moment, a robotic dog crashed through one of the glass chambers and went for the killing blow onto Dr. Strange. The sorceror was able to keep the robotic dog's jaw away from his face and blasted it across the room.

The robotic dog snarled at the heroes and quickly went in a battle stance. "You're welcome." Hawkeye said jokingly as the three of them were ready for a fight as more robots started to free themselves from their captivity to aid the robot dog.

After battling the group of attacking robots, the three decided to check the place out more. Iron Man had found something quite interesting. "Strange, you getting this readings?" He said as he held a sphere shaped container and toss it to Dr. Strange. "This container...once held the Mind Stone. I can still feel traces of it...but now it's in Ultron's grasp." He puts down the container on the table and went to looked around more. Iron Man then checked on some blueprints." These drones...it looks like they were being mass-produced here." He then puts down the blueprints and went to check some more. "Don't tell me, we're going to be here for a while...aren't we?" Hawkeye said as he looked at Dr. Strange which the latter nodded." Who knows what other enemies we have in this lab. We must stick together and stay cautious. Not to mention, if we were to gain much more informations, it could give us the upper hand." "Great. If you need me for anything, I'll be doing target practice." Hawkeye said as he went to another room in the lab.

" Humans, filled with countless and limitless of potential only to be wasted because of their flaws as organic life." Ultron said as he walked around Xgard, a area now a fusion of both Asgard and Neo Arcadia. " These life forms are no difference..." Ultron Sigma, laying waste upon any Asgardians attacking the android. As Ultron kept fighting the Asgardians with ease, Ultron had noticed something interesting with one of the Asgardians they had grabbed, currently being covered in purple marks." Is this your doing...Sigma?" Ultron asked as the now infected Asgardian is attacking his own kind." My virus, is now capable of infecting organisms..." Sigma laughed as both Sigma and Ultron continue to infect any Asgardians they could find with the 'Sigma' Virus, quickly outnumbering the non-infected Asgardians in a matter of seconds.

Now inside of the Palace of Asgard, Ultron Sigma walked towards the throne with ease as the infected Asgardians yield before them. He then sat on the throne and basked in his glory. " I see now that there is a way we could save these foolish humans from their own destruction. We could taint both worlds with this...gift." As Ultron Sigma got up, all infected Asgardians lined up in unison as they are now controlled to be loyal to the power hungry android.

" You all have finally achieved perfection that is needed for the new world we are about to create. No flesh is needed in this world of ours. They only hold back the true potential we all share. Now go, search for the other Infinity Stones in order to bring our world to fruition." The sinister voice covers the whole palace, ordering many of their new servants to invade other places in both worlds.

" A pity you didn't finished him off." Sigma's voice said outloud as he looked around the palace. " He had potential, did you not say? Why waste it? Besides, machines like him are the easiest to control." Ultron answered Sigma as he started to learn more about the relations of Zero and Sigma.

Somewhere, outside in space lies a powerful base controlled by a powerful and evil being called Grandmaster Meio. He was once an evil ruler who wishes to become the God of the planet Earth but was defeated by a lone man from a group of ninjas called the Striders. That man goes by the name of Strider Hiryu.

"Beginning mission." Strider Hiryu says as he sneaks into the base with his excellent experience in stealth. His mission is simple, to kill Grandmaster Meio once and for all. He had killed the mad tyrant multiple times in the past but for whatever reason the villain would never stay dead. This time however, Hiryu will do whatever it takes to leave no traces of the man behind in order to complete his life mission.

Knowing the layout of the base was a very easy task for Strider to sneak in without being caught, that is until the structure of the building starts to change, alarming the lone Strider. Suddenly the very vent he was in started to twist from behind and he quickly crawled out of there to safety. When getting out, he was surrounded by dozens of drones to which Strider kept his cool and gets out his main weapon, Cypher, a meelee weapon that uses plasma energy as its main source of power and is able to cut through almost everything.

After Strider had made quick work of the robots, he still wishes to continue his mission, not phased by what has become of the base that has changed drastically. He then went back into the shadows, away from sight.


End file.
